Christmas is special
by kougaluv
Summary: It's the christmas party and everyones haveing fun. but Albel ask Fayt a question and he needs an answer. AlbelxFayt


Hey this is a Christmas tale about how Albel loves mistletoe. Okay guys big problem I'm writing on WordPad.

* * *

"Come on its just a plant."

"No Albel not in front of people"

"Why not thats what mistletoe was made for idiot"

It's the annual Christmas party in castle Airyglyph and everyone who was anyone was there were Christmas decorations every were from the throne to the dungeon. The streets were filled with lights and decorations. Joy filled the streets everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit even the king and queen who supported a food drive to everyone in there country who needed food at the shelters. There were door prizes at the party for best dressed and best mistletoe kisser. Cliff and Nel were the best dressed out of them all Cliff dressed as santa and Nel dressed as miss santa. Also to some peoples surprise a very sluty misses santa. Everyone was happy epically since there was Cherokee and everyone was working on getting Maria drunk so she could go up and sing with Sophia.

It seems every one was in joying the party except for a couple in the corner of the room agruing over mistletoe.

"Albel for gods sakes just drop it I don't want to kiss you right now with all these people around its embarrassing when they look at us."

Fayt started to walk away when he felt an arm go around his waste. He was turned around to see angry red eyes stairing right at his emerald eyes which made Fayt shudder. Albel grabbed Fayts wrist and put the mistletoe in his hand and held it up. With the other hand he grabbed Fayts chin and kissed him with passion. Fayt was shocked why did Albel want to win this little argument of his. Then it hit him Albel has just won the argument he was kissing him in front of the crowd of people. Fayt felt Albel push his tongue in side of Fayts mouth and suddenly he didn't care so much. All he cared about was Albel at that moment so he gave in to the kiss. The kiss broke when they started to hear the king speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the prizes for this years Christmas party to be handed out."

Everyone cheered with delight of the mention of prizes. Everyone knew that at Christmas the king handed out the rarest and most spectacular prizes in all the land.

The king cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him.

"Alright settle down this year to start of the party we will have Sophia Esteed here to sing to us angels we have heard then we will have the prizes. So please welcome Sophia Esteed."

Sophia walks up on the stage and takes the microphone and the band plays while she sings

_Glo-glo-glo-glo-ria  
Yeah, ooh, oh, ooh oh, yeah  
_

Fayt turned his attention to Sophia and just watching as the young women in front of him sang a good as she could.

_  
Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plain  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains _

Glo-glo-glo-glo-ria  
In excelsis Deo

Ooh, no, yeah, yeah  
Shepards, why this jubilee  
Why your joyous song prolong  
What the gladsome tidings be, oh  
That inspire your heavenly, heavenly song, oh

Fayt looked around to see people dancing in the middle of the floor. Wishing he could dance like that.

_  
Glo-glo-glo-glo-ria  
In excelsis Deo  
_

He felt a hand go in his and entwine his fingers in his. He looked at Albel who smiled at him sweetly walking him in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with him.

_  
Oh oh oh, oh yeah  
Oh, come to Bethlehem and see  
Him whose birth the angels sing, oh  
Come on adore on bended knee  
Christ, the Lord, our newborn King _

Glo-glo-glo-glo-ria  
In excelsis DeoOh yeah

On the day, that Christ was born  
The angels sang such a heavenly song  
In excelsis Deo, oh

Fayt locked eyes with Albel and it seemed that he just couldn't pull his eyes away. He was in love with this man and he never wanted to leave his side.

_  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high  
In excelsis Deo  
In excelsis Deo _

In excelsis Deo

Everyone clapped when Sophia stopped singing and started to talked more into the micro phone.

"Alright thank you for listening to that song now on to the prizes!"

Fayt stopped dancing with Albel after the song ended and cuddled close to him.

Sophia opened an envelope and started to read outloud.

"okay the first prize for the best dressed goes to Cliff and Nel! Please collect your prizes at the thone by the king."

Everyone clapped in joy of the winners.

"Now... Now... settle down! For the best mistletoe kisser goes to FAYT AND ALBEL!"

Sophia squealed with joy when she talked about Fayt and Albel winning. Fayt felt Albel loosen his grip on the young man and said

"Be right back I need to talk to the king"

and with a peck on the cheek he left Fayt all alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Fayt walked over to the bar and ordered a blue berry splitzer. When he got his drink he just stayed at the bar and looked around for Albel.

He waited and waited until it seemed Albel wasnt coming for him.

He started walking toward the door until a small man in a tux came up to him. To Fayt he seemed like a waiter a very tiny waiter.

"Goodevening sir. Lord Albel wishes for your presence on the balconey I shall escourt you. Please fallow me sir."

Fayt obayed and fallowed the very small man to the doors that led outside to the balconey. the man stopped and turned to Fayt.

"Sir Albel is behind this doors please go on a head."

So Fayt was left alone on the top floor in front of the doors to the balconey. He was about to open the door when the king came out bumping into Fayt making the smaller boy fall down.

"Oh Fayt my apologise let me help you up!"

The king extended his hand and Fayt gladly reached for it lifting the small boy up.

" well Albel is waiting for you and congradulations."

Fayt looked at the king weridly and went threw the baloney door.

Fayt was astonished to see a table set in the middle of the balconey with roses and candles. It was a starie night setting the romantic mood more fitting. walking over to the balconey Fayt could see the entire city all the way to the outside of the castle were the wolfs and poripines live.

The sight fasinated him so much he almost didnt hear Albel walking up behind him.

"Beautiful isnt it. Just like you."

Albel whispered in his ear wraping an arm around Fayt.

Fayt fell back into the embrace he was getting from his lover but something clicked in his mind something the king said.

"Albel why did you bring me out here I know it wasnt just for the romantic candles and the rose also not the romantic view."

Fayt turned his head to see Albel findling with something in his hand.

Albel sighed and started to kiss Fayts neck tasting the smooth skin with his tongue. Fayt started to moan and was disapointed once he stop.

Fayt turned around to see Albel with a serious face on.

"Fayt when I meet you I thought you were just another lowly maggot but when I found out about the other worlds and your powers I started to hate you even more. I was always use to having enemies and no friends or ones to love but when you said you could never hate me I started thinking were all the off worlders this stupid. But threw are journeys together I started to feel something toward you whenever someone touched you I would glare at them wishing them a painful and agonizing death. I soon realized after that incident with Luther and when you were about to leave that I loved you. When the ship set course to drop me off first after I got into a fight with your little worm friend Pepita was it and you came to the room to find out why I was being so jealous, senial, horrible, saying I don't care for anyone but myself. Remember what I told you? "

Fayt looked back in his memory trying to figure out were Albel was going with this.

"you said I care about you."

Albel smiled at the younger man infront of him.

"That's right and if I remember correctly you jumped on me and pushed me on the bed...mmm"

Fayt silenced that sentence with a kiss.

"You were saying?"

"Hmm... I was saying..."

Albel got down on one knee and took Fayts hand in his.

"Fayt leingod will you marry me?"

Fayt just stared at the shining diamond ring but engraved words that said 'To my darling Fayt love Albel the wicked.'

At that moment Fayt new exactly what his answer was.

"yes"

Albel placed the ring on Fayts finger and connected his lips with Fayts. When they finally broke the kiss Fayt giggled.

"you did just do this because you wanted your Christmas present yearly right?"

"well no...but know that you've mentioned it."

"you'll get it once we get home."

Fayt heard laughter and cheering from cliff saying.

"Yes we got maria drunk!"

"Sing it girl"

That part was Sophia.

Fayt smiled and grabbed Albels hand in his and headed for the door.

"come on I don't wanna miss this."

"After this will I get my present"

said Abel hinting his sexy grin.

"yes maid outfit and everything"

The happy couple walked toward the door thinking about how there engagement will effect everyone. But one thing was sure they both were happy together.

* * *

Alright to my readers of my little child the last chapter will be up after I get my computer back I'm using my friends right now! 


End file.
